The Pirate's Captive
by CaptainSwanLover0405
Summary: The curse never happens. Princess Emma is taken captive on the Jolly Roger, and the caption takes an interest in her. First fanfic, promise the story is better then the summary! -Rosie :)
1. Chapter 1

The Pirate's Captive

Killian is a gruesome pirate sailing the seas, and Emma is the protected princess that is taken captive. Set in the Enchanted Forest, if the curse never happened.

"Sir, we have a few captives, I do believe they'll be good enough for ransom." Smee carried a chest into the dark of the ship with the help of 4 other crew members.

"Let me see, Smee!" I led the men into my room and we lit a few candles to look. Inside were 5 knocked out women, stacked upon each other.

The first one had dark brown hair with brown eyes and tan skin, she was wearing nice enough clothes, I'm sure her family will probably pay the ransom. The second has ginger hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Her clothes aren't as nice as the first, and the crew probably chose her for the good old fuck and dump. Third and fifth were both wearing decent clothes, but they may also just become slaves or fuck and dumps, depending on the money people are willing to pay. The fourth however, was blonde haired with green eyes and light skin. She was dressed in a beautiful expensive dress topped with a light blue flower crown and white heels. However, she was bleeding down her cheek and had a pistol in her sleeve when I looked her over more.

"Why is this one bleeding, Smee? I see she is very beautiful and her family is probably rich, but there are many like this! Why did you try so hard on her?" I used a cloth to wipe off some of the bloud, trying to get the flow of it to end.

"Well, Caption, that one is special. Unlike the rest! We are very lucky to have this one, Caption! For she, she is the princess! Princess Emma White! A princess as our captive! Do you know how much we can get of this, ey?" Smee was almost leaping with excitement as he told the news.

A princess. Emma White. "Well, a princess shall stay in here, Smee", I gave a wink. "Take the rest out to the extra corridors, men."

"Aye Captain Hook!" As everyone shuffled out I layed the princess on my bed. I gently slipped her feet from the heels and placed the flower crown on the nightstand. The bleeding had stopped, so she seemed quite a lot more peaceful. I changed out of my heavy leather jacket and into a night shirt. Crawling into bed next to the beautiful women, I smiled at all the things a princess can do for me. The rewards when she is returned!

It was early morning when I heard a girlish scream and a pistol's click. I slowly turned in the bed to see what was going on.

"DON'T MOVE! Or...or I'll shoot you!" Ah, yes, the blond. She held up my pistol that had a swan engraved on the side.

"Love, do you even know how to use that?" I chuckled a bit as she got closer.

"Try me, filthy _pirate!"_

"OK, Swanie, my fullest apologies to the princess." I took the pistol from her and put it next to me. "Oh, yes. Captain Hook, the "Filthy Pirate" who also so happens to be the person who decides if you go home...or get lost at sea, so I suggest you come back in bed till dawn. Understood, Princess Emma?" She hesitantly took her place in bed again, staying as far away as possible. "Good Girl."

"Don't call me that, bastard."

The annoyance in her voice was what made me laugh, not to say she is pretty cute. The girl's blond hair layed across the bed and just the tips touched my chest, they were soft. "Come here, now." I attempted to pull her towards me, with no luck. "Ms. White-"

"I don't go by that." She bluntly said, getting up from the bed.

"What do you guy by then?"

"Call me Emma."

"Fine, _Emma."_

I hope you enjoyed! I've never posted my fanfics before, so i'm really nervous. :) I'm sorry the first chapter is so short, leave a nice review. 3 -Rosie


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe my story already has two favorites! Thank you Nicole 746 and Lotte-Vos! Sorry for the typo in the last chapter!

I don't own OUAT, if I did Emma and Killian would be married and have a kid named Liam. :(

"Up, up, up love!" I shook her awake and threw a dress at her. "Big day swan! First one on the boat!" She looked at me with a blurred expression, obviously half asleep. "Emma! I've tried to be kind about you're awaking, but you are _my_ captive, and you will do as _I_ say!" 

I grabbed the blond and put her in a sitting position. "Don't touch me!" That was the first time she noticed my hook. She started at it as the sharp metal pierced her back.

She screamed before running for the door. "Emma! Emma wait, come back _now!_ " I chased the girl in my night shirt and trousers, her in a nightgown I had given her.

"Someone stop her!" The men helped me chase her, but before we knew it she was on the plank.

"What the bloody hell are you doing there! Get down!"

"No! I'll throw myself overboard, then you won't get any ransom. Or _pleasure,_ you filthy pirates! You'll probably all die as you were the last to see the princess alive! Be charged with murder of a royal!" She stepped closer to the edge.

"Stop! What do you want, lass?"

"Really?"

"Yes, we can make a deal!"

"Ok then, don't call me Ms. White, Princess Emma, Swan, or Swanee."

"Done."

"Also, I am royalty, I am not your captive or pleasure tool. I shall be treated with respect."

"No, you are a captive. We will do whatever we want!" I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "If you want to act like this, then you will be punished!"

She looked frightened, realizing that she no longer had control. "What...what are you going to do to me?" Emma cowered as I held her down.

"You said you're not our captive and pleasure tool? Let me show you that is just what you are, all that you are. Nothing more."

I took my hook and ripped her dress right down the middle, exposing her breast. "What do you think men?" They chuckled in agreement, coming up to see her closer, one licking her, one pinching her sensitive nipple.

"Ow! Please STOP!" She whimpered, terrified. I snickered in response, ripping the dress farther.

"Are you happy now, _princess?_ You are mine! Your body and what I do with it is up to me!" I took off my trousers and night shirt, taking my long cock out and plunging into her, she screamed, I took her virgin pussy and she cried out. "Fuck your so tight, letting me take your virgin pussy." The men stared and I groaned.

I came with a scream, pinching her nipples and leaving wet kisses down her neck.

When I came I pushed her down, walking off to clean up.

Later that night the men brought her in, passed out and bleeding, covered in sperm. "Thank you, men." I put her in warm water, scrubbing down her body. She woke and was in a daze.

"What?"

"Sleep, princess. You were punished, now I shall clean you up and you may rest." I kissed her head, dryed her and laid her down in the soft sheets, climbing in with her.


End file.
